


The Kamukura Twins

by Instrumentalist



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dangan Ronpa & Super Dangan Ronpa 2 Spoilers, Dangan Ronpa 3 Spoilers, Gen, Kamukura!Chiaki
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-07
Updated: 2017-04-07
Packaged: 2018-10-15 20:47:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10557470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Instrumentalist/pseuds/Instrumentalist
Summary: When Enoshima met Nanami Chiaki, she knew that she could make something amazing out of her. Killing her would be a waste. So she hatched a plan that would simultaneously plunge the 77th Class into despair, and eliminate the threat of hope within Nanami for good. All she needed was a little time and some help from Kamukura, and her victory was all but assured.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A brief search revealed no stories with this premise. Let's fix that.

The plan, according to Enoshima, was nothing short of absolutely despairful: Instead of simply killing Nanami Chiaki, they would turn her into a member of Ultimate Despair separate from the 77th Class, on the same level as himself. How would they do this?

"It's simple," Enoshima had said, donning her glasses. "You of course remember the procedure that created you, the Kamukura Project?" He had. "The plan will start off as we originally agreed: Nanami will be put into the dungeon, while the 77th Class watches, and she will eventually meet her doom in the final room. However, once the video feed is shut off, and the 77th Class has fallen into despair, believing Nanami dead, _you_ will retrieve her from the final chamber and return her to here, where you will heal her, and simultaneously, you will perform that same procedure on  _her,_ effectively saving Nanami and turning her into another Kamukura." She whipped off her glasses. "Whaddaya think?! Isn't that just  _oozing_ despair?! We get to turn the strongest hope of the entire  _school_ into another  _you!"_ She squealed with excitement, eyes sparkling. "That's the most despairful thing I can think of! Two birds with one stone! Instead of just  _one_ ace, we get  _two,_ and we still keep the rest of the plan untouched! Everything becomes twice as easy!"

"You are aware that, in essence, all you will be doing is copying me into another body," he said. "Beyond symbolism, there is nothing noteworthy about Nanami that would make the outcome any different than if I performed the procedure on any other person."

"Oh, but that symbolism is  _just_ what I want, Kamukura-senpai!" she said. "What better fucking image is there than that blasted little cinnamon roll being  _drained_ of every last drop of hope and filled with despair?! There is none!"

"The Kamukura Project does not replace hope with despair," he said. "It removes everything that interferes with acquiring and utilising talent, including any preconceived notions of hope. You will have to convince Nanami following the operation to join you, much as you have with me."

"Well, if I was able to convince you, I should be able to convince a copy of you just as easily, hmm?" Enoshima smiled with false sweetness. "So how 'bout it, Kamukura-senpai?"

* * *

She woke up easily, but as she did, she felt a profound absence of... something. She prodded the empty space in her mind experimentally, but it quickly lost her interest. She had already deduced that this was not something she would be able to solve herself.

She opened her eyes. Someone with long hair and red eyes stood over her, staring stoically. "Good evening," he said. "My name is Kamukura Izuru."

She frowned fractionally. Sharing his name warranted a response with her name, but when she reached to retrieve it, she was confronted with that absence once again.

"You do not remember your name," he said. "Your self-identity is nearly completely blank at this moment."

"I've noticed," she said. Her voice sounded strange to her ears, somehow. Some abstract quality in it didn't resonate in a way that felt completely natural.

"You are experiencing some mild dysphoria with regards to your self-expression. It will fade quickly," he said. "You will quickly notice a more general dysphoria not long from now. That will not fade."

"Who are you, Kamukura Izuru?" she asked.

"I am your predecessor," he said. "We have both undergone a procedure that imbues us with Ultimate Talent, every Ultimate Talent known to humankind. I was requested to perform that procedure on this body."

"You say that as though this is not my body."

"In a way, it is not. This body was previously inhabited by someone of no importance to us, whose existence I was required to purge as a part of the procedure." He looked away from her, directing his gaze to his hand. "This body was also vacated, so that I might inhabit it. It is not an unintended part of the process."

"Do you know what my name is?" she asked.

"Your name is Kamukura Izana," he said. "The person who requested your creation chose it for you."

"Kamukura Izana," she repeated. It did not sound strange, nor did it sound natural. This body's muscle memory from the previous owner was likely reacting to the information differently than her mind was. She sat up, noticing for the first time that she was in a hospital bed. "May I have a mirror, please?"

Wordlessly, he reached over to the table to his left, and handed her a small mirror. She stared into it, and found red eyes matching his staring back. They didn't seem to cohere with the rest of her face. She decided it was the hair: it was too long, too feminine to match the crimson irises. "I will be back," she said, pushing herself out of the bed. "Where can I find a washroom?"

He handed her a pair of scissors, and said, "Down the hall to our left, through the third door on the left."

"Thank you."

* * *

 To his surprise, she did not style her hair how he'd originally predicted. He'd known she would consider it too long, but he'd expected she would only trim the ends off, leaving it shoulder-length. Instead, she had cut it even shorter, creating a sharp curve on either side that arced toward her neck. He could still see the original curls that brushed her shoulders in the way her hair still fanned out on the outer edges—but Izana had removed them, he realised, to distance herself from the person who had been there before, from Nanami. It was similar to how his floor-length hair made him visually distinguishable from Hinata Hajime, but instead of growing out her hair, she had removed it.

He suddenly felt a faint pang of emotion in his heart as he stared at her. Another echo of Hinata. He'd noticed this when he'd retrieved Nanami's body from the dungeon as well; clearly, the procedure could not completely eliminate the previous host. Izana would figure this out as well, but if Hinata reacted to Nanami, it was entirely possible that Nanami would also react to Hinata, depending on what their relationship had been prior to their erasures. If she did, then it could lead to a number of possibilities between him and Izana. He found himself... interested. For the first time in a while.

"I had expected you would leave it longer," he commented as she approached him.

"Surprisingly, it was unpleasant to leave it longer," she said. "It didn't... feel right."

His phone buzzed in his pocket. He didn't have to check who it was. "We're being summoned," he said. "Follow me. We're about to meet with someone who claims she can make things interesting for us."

**Author's Note:**

> Say hello to my new favourite person. There's probably gonna be more of her.
> 
> Izana's haircut is: https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/originals/13/51/52/135152f84838a125bd4dbcfba9fc6b26.png


End file.
